Olor a Mocoso
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Ereri Algo pervertido ewé Es invierno, Eren y Levi están en su casa a la falda de montaña, un día frío ya que era invierno.


Bueno, volví o

La ultima vez que subí un fic (Como perros y gatos) A el siguiente día

Conseguí un comentario ;-; casi muero de emoción D: ella decía que le gustó 3

Hoy les traigo algo mas caliente (~°¬°)~ pero no demasiado uwu

Bueno, tratare de ser muy activa con los fic :B y subirlos completos~

Así que disfruten uwu

Patatapandicornio~

(っ˘w˘ς) - (◡‿◡✿)

**~Olor a mocoso~**

Era un día de invierno. Hacía frío y afuera estaba nevando. El ambiente, más allá de ser frío, inspiraba calidez por su inmensa y majestuosa blancura. Era un paisaje hermoso que cubría todos los árboles y congelaba las lagunas y pequeña parte de algunos lagos

Levi se acababa de levantar. Por el frío tenía la nariz algo roja y se preocupaba de que podría pescar un resfriado.

De solo pensar que podría atraer todos esos gérmenes se le revolvía el estómago.

En ese momento, Eren salío por la puerta de enfrente.

-nfghhh….-

"Aún esta medio dormido" pensó Rivaille. Hasta que notó algo

-Ah…! Buenos días Heichou….

-Eren….

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me daras un beso de los buenos días? e/w/e

En ese momento, simplemente le arranque el abrigo mañanero que llevaba, sin importarme cómo quedara él (quedo dando vueltas por la fuerza con la que jalé el abrigo) y me lo empezé a poner

Parecio molestarse un poco, hasta se quejo; pero lo ignore porque se había sonrojado tanto que tuve que mirar para otro lado.

-¡….! H-Heichou!

-Qué?

-¡N-No puede quitarle la ropa a alguien así cómo así!

Después de decir eso se adentro de nuevo en su cuarto. Probablemente iba a buscar otro abrigo.

Al mirar el que tenía puesto, me di cuénta de que me quedaba grande… tanto cómo para cubrirme hasta debajo de la cintura. Lo ignore, no me importaba que quedara un poco grande, simplemente no quería pasar frío y atraer gérmenes a mi.

Seguí mi camino. Era hora de preparar la comida… ese día era frío, así que un buen estofado de carne vendría genial. A Eren le gustaba con mucha carne verdad…? Ese mocoso come cómo animal, pero no deja de ser tierno y adorable a su manera.

Empecé a preparar la comida… ¿Con que lo acompañaría…? ¿Arroz? Si, probablemente era la mejor opción. Teníamos bastantes reservas de comida porque el invierno había llegado, y bajar a el pueblo se complicaba cuándo nevaba, pero debíamos bajar por lo menos una vez a la semana ya que las carnes y verduras no se pueden conservar por mucho tiempo frescas.

Eren entro a la habitación. Como lo supuse, tenía otro abrigo. Al ver que había empezado a cocinar carne, pareció que su cara se iluminara. Me dio algo de gracia… Realmente era adorable cuándo lo quería, y hasta se aprovechaba de eso a veces.

Me recordó que lo quería con mucha carne, aunque eso era algo que yo ya sabía, lo recordaba casi todo de él, ya que al vivir con una persona poco a poco vas aprendiendo sus gustos y costumbres, hasta que te adaptas a ellas y terminan compartiendo un espacio y relación sin problemas.

Hacía un tiempo que nos habíamos mudado a esa casa en la falda de la montaña. Era reamente hermoso, Rodeado de lagos, ríos y bosques. En el invierno nevaba, y en el verano se volvía verde y colorido, además de que había algunos árboles frutales perdidos por el bosque.

-Nee~Nee~ Heichou… ¿cuánto falta para comer? Tengo hambre y huele delicioso

-No tengo magia para cocinar en 10 minutos mocoso, espera un poco, falta una media hora

-¿Media hora? P-pero, por cada minuto son 60 segundos, eso significa que faltan unos…. 6000 son unos 10 minutos…. 12.000…16.000… no! No! Ese no era…. 18.0…

-Para de hacer cuentas inútiles, falta media hora y ya. Espera un poco

-¡18.000! ¡faltan 18.000 segundos! ¡Eso es demasiado, moriré de hambre antes!

-No moriras imbécil, dije que esperaras, ve y haz algo útil mientras.

-Ok…

Pasaron los 30 minutos. Serví el estofado en la mesa, por supuesto, Eren se había sentado y miraba la comida con una emoción imposible. De alguna manera era comprensible, había un olor tentador, hacía frío y la comida incluía carne.

Devoramos toda una olla de comida. Nos habíamos llenado la panza, en ese momento me dio sueño, así que anuncie que iría a tomar una siesta.

-Oye Eren, ire a tomar una siesta, comi demasiado

-Ok…

Percibí un leve sonrojo, y supe lo que estaba pensando. Por la mirada y su cara traviesa supe que estaba imaginándose algo pervertido

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte o atacarme.

En ese momento se quedo en shock. No se esperaba que supiera de sus planes, pero al parecer di en el blanco. Bueno, me fui a dormir. Como advertí a Eren no creo que se acerque a la habitación mientras duermo, no cerre con traba la puerta.

Me acosté, y recordé que llevaba puesto el abrigo de Eren. Acerque mi mano medio tapada por la manga del buzo a mi cara… Al hacerlo, pude percibir un olor agradable y familiar. Un olor dulce…

**-Huele a mocoso…**

Estaba durmiendo normalmente, cuándo siento que abren la puerta de la habitación. "¿Sera ese mocoso?" pensé. De hecho si, lo era. No podía ser nadie mas. El vino, y se quedó agachado al lado de la cama. Me di vuelta, y lo mire. Pareció sorprenderse cuándo lo hice, debió pensar que se podría escabullir en la habitación pensando que no me despertaría. Me gire y lo mire

-Pasa algo…?

Estaba nervioso… ansioso. Tenía esa expresión que pone cuándo quiere abrazarme y hacerme… eso.

-P-Puedo dormir con usted?

Dudé. Dude si dejarlo… y si hacía algo? Bueno, qué más da. Lo dejare, total lo puedo controlar

-Claro. Ven

Al decirle eso su cara se ilumino y se recostó conmigo. Me abrazo de una forma en la que mi rostro quedaba escondido debajo de su pecho… Podía sentir esa fragancia… ese aroma dulce que había en el abrigo. Ese olor a mocoso. Ese olor, combinado con el momento y la posición en la que estábamos. Se volvía más intenso. Lo sentía más dulce al estar cerca de su cuello. Era embriagador… dulce… cómo una droga… me encantaba y me volvía cada vez más adicto a él. A ese niño y a su olor

De un momento a otro, comenzó a besarme. Yo también soy culpable porque lo dejé. Siguió besándome…. Y bajando… Primero los labios… ese lugar era su favorito. Luego siguió por el cuello, me dio un pequeño mordisco en la yugular… luego me siguió besando y mordiendo por el cuello.

Siguió bajando. Yo no lo detuve, en ese punto ya no había vuelta atrás. ¿Para qué detenerme si no podría evitar lo inevitable? Simplemente lo deje seguir bajando… por mi pecho. Beso y dejó una marca en la zona del corazón. Ese mocoso aunque sea un pervertido, sigue poniéndole su toque romántico a la perversión, esas pequeñas cosas me excitan aún más… y él lo sabe, por eso lo hace.

Bajo hasta la zona de mi abdomen. Lo beso y abrazo mientras me retaba con una mirada de lujuria en sus ojos verdes y dorados. No sé qué cara tenía en ese momento, pero me sonrío con picardía y empezó a bajar mis pantalones, dejándome en ropa interior.

Dio un beso en mi entrepierna antes de continuar bajando mi ropa interior… la cuál ya estaba algo manchada… vi algo. Vi su cara. Tenía una cara que le daría miedo a cualquiera, lo podrían confundir con la representación misma de la lujuria. Así que lo detuve en seco poniéndole mi pie en su rostro, alejándolo

-Ya Basta.

5 minutos después~ o3o

Estaba cubriéndome la cabeza con las sabanas, Eren estaba desnudo arriba mío. Quejandose y haciendo un berrinche como lo hace un niño pequeño

-¡Dejeme ver! ¡Dejeme verlo desnudo! ¡Dejeme ver su trasero! ¡Dejeme besarlo!

Luego de unos momentos se calmo, y dijo que lo sentía por tomarme de repente. En ese momento lo deje meterse debajo de las sabanas conmigo. Obviamente dije que se pusiera al lado, Ni loco lo dejaba ponerse encima de mí.

-Nee, Heichou ¿Puedo dormir con usted de nuevo?

-No

-¿Qué tal algo de sexo? ovó

Al decir estas palabras se le noto la emoción en la cara.

-S-si vas muy fuerte te cortare la parte posterior del cuello…

-¡Si!

No puedo creer que haya hecho eso… me sonroje tanto… mi cara ardía…

Luego uwu (les dije que no seria tanto ewé pervertidas)

Al despertar, estaba recostado en la cama con Eren. Ya era de tarde… el sol se estaba escondiendo. Estaba con la cabeza apoyada debajo de su pecho nuevamente… y esta vez el olor era incluso más dulce que antes… eran sus feromonas… Le salían disparadas del cuerpo aunque estuviera dormido. Era un olor genial, embriagador… que drogaba… era dulce, tan encantador… simplemente me causaba regocijo sentirlo.

Me levante. Obviamente Eren seguía dormido. No solo come como una animal, sino que duerme como uno. Se veía adorable. Seguía haciendo frío… así que me puse la primera prenda ropa que vi (luego de ropa interior limpia, claro)

_Era la camisa de Eren…_

Me quedaba grande como el abrigo anterior, que había quedado tirado por ahí cuándo me empezó a desnudar. Largo como para cubrirme un poco más debajo de la cintura (que si mirabas de atrás, en ropa interior parecía que no tuviera nada) y las mangas quedaban cubriendo hasta la mitad de mis dedos.

Me atreví… como lo hice con la anterior… acerque mi mano a mi cara…

**-Cómo pensé… Olor a mocoso.**

**Fin~ **


End file.
